


I bend the definition of faith to exonerate my blind eye

by DamnedSoulsSingSweet (ADayDreamingDream)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Memory Loss, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19554871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/DamnedSoulsSingSweet
Summary: “I’ll give you a lift, anywhere you want to go.”“You go to fast for me.”





	I bend the definition of faith to exonerate my blind eye

_ “I’ll give you a lift, anywhere you want to go.” _

_ “You go to fast for me.” _

Crowley felt like the words were holy water to the face. His very soul was being ripped to shreds. Not a single thing in his apartment had survived his grief at those words. A little under a half a century and his heart still hadn’t quite recovered from the way his hidden declaration of love had been rejected. He knew Aziraphale had recognized the words for what they had been, had seen the intelligent recognition in those soft blue eyes. Sadness had been there too, but Crowley wasn’t sure why Aziraphale had been sad, maybe because he knew they would never be so close again. When The Main Office told him to report to a small church off in the middle of nowhere his sighed and rang his angel to cancel their plans of going out for sushi. Whatever The Main Office wanted, it would be better than to sit beside Aziraphale and wonder how he could be in love with something so perfect when he was something so terrible.

_ “You go to fast for me.” _

The bookshop was on fire and Aziraphale was nowhere to be seen inside. Crowley felt his heart breaking as his memories of the angel started to fade. He wanted to hold onto them, knowing that the fact that he was losing them meant Aziraphale was dead and gone. He didn’t want to lose his love, his hope, his light. He screamed and cried and then went out to drink, not caring anymore if the world ended and the two sides went to war. He would gladly fall on a holy sword but he wasn’t sure why. A strange apparition appeared before him, reminding him that he loved Earth and all that lived upon it. He needed to stop the end of times for them.

_ “You go to fast for me.” _

He couldn’t remember who said those words to him. There had been an angel beside him, fighting with him to stop the world from ending. He said his name was Aziraphale and the name sent flutters through Crowley’s stomach. He held out his hand for the angel to shake

“Anthony J. Crowley.” He said and the angel smiled taking his hand

“Pleasure to meet you Crowley. Would you like to go get some dinner? I’ve heard of this excellent sushi place?” The angel said and Crowley smiled

“How about the Ritz? I have a feeling we could get a table.” He said and the angel blushed. 

“I think we might just be able to swing that.” He said, sliding his fingers so they were twined with Crowley’s. A hundred memories flashed across Crowley’s mind and he let out a soft noise

“Oh angel.” He sighed and Aziraphale smiled at him

“I’m ready to go fast now Crowley dear. Full speed ahead.” The angel said and Crowley felt his throat close up. 

“Are you sure, I can learn to slow down.” He said and Aziraphale pulled him into a filthy kiss. When they pulled apart Aziraphale cupped his cheek

“No, no. Never slow down. I want you just the way you are.” He said and the little voice that had repeated those awful words over and over since they had first been uttered fifty two years before finally fell silent.


End file.
